


Fancy Night Fucking

by KiddFox



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddFox/pseuds/KiddFox
Summary: Xarann managed to get in an art gallery and Amor can't wait to give him a reward.
Relationships: amor/xarann, ocxfriendoc
Kudos: 1





	Fancy Night Fucking

Xar was fiddling with his tie, not used to the accessory. Amor came up from behind to help out. “You look wonderful Xarann.” He pressed his cheek against Xar's and gave his shoulders a light squeeze.  
“Heh, you pull suits off a lot better than me, but thank you.”  
“I know these kind of things aren't your favorite but...”  
“Eh, it gets me out of the house. Plus I like the way you look at me when I'm all gussied up.” Xar gave Amor a grin. Amor smiled back and kissed him.  
“You're an absolute delight Xar.” The two held each other close a moment before they continued to get ready for the party they were going to. One of Xar's recent paintings managed to get in a small show and while he didn't usually go, Amor had managed to convince him to try.  
The event was hosted by a dwarven woman who gave Xar a firm handshake. “Lovely to finally see you dear!”  
“Ahaha, um, nice to meet you as well miss Ironsong. Love the beard decor.” She smiled at the complement, stroking her luxurious beard that she had braided various jewels into.  
“Thank you dear, I was going for a bit of a starry night sort of theme.”  
“Sapphires, right?” She nodded, pleased that he could tell.  
“Beautiful, fairly priced, and easy to create in a lab. Lovely things, aren't they?” She chuckled and Xar smiled. Amor held his hand encouragingly, proud that Xar was doing so well.  
As much of a people person as Xar was, it was clear this wasn't his element. He had some awkward moments, some stumbles, and after a point was clearly looking for some kind of break. “C'mon, I think I know a good place we can get some breathing room.” Amor took his hand and lead him off to a small room, more of a closet really, and pressed up against Xar once the door was closed.  
“You've been doing so well, I absolutely have to give you a bit of a reward, don't you think?” Xar blinked in surprise as he didn't expect Amor to be willing to fuck somewhere so...public! It was really, really hot. Amor started undoing the buttons of Xar's suit jacket while kissing his neck. Xar sighed contently, relaxing against Amor's touch, eager to have his favorite kind of distraction for a while.  
Me touched Amor's cheek, reminding him that while he enjoys a good necking he loves being smooched. Amor was happy to oblige as he pressed their lips together. Amor undid Xar's dress shirt with one hand as the other other opened his quickly tightening pants. He laughed into their kiss as he felt how hard Xar had already gotten, his cock tenting his boxers and very close to slipping out.  
“My, what a naughty thing you are, so eager to be ravaged in a closet.” Xar bit his lip with a coy smile.  
“Well you'll have to show me what you do to naughty men like me, won't you?” Amor quickly turned Xar around and gave his rear a firm squeeze.  
“Mmm, yes, I think I will.” He pulled Xar's hips against his own so he could grind against Xar's ass, his own cock starting to harden as the two worked themselves up. He tugged on Xar's boxers allowing his stiff cock to pop free from the fabric. He lovingly started stroking Xar's studded erection as he nuzzled his cheek.  
Xar held a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. “God, Amor, fuck me...” Amor grinned and nipped Xar's ear-something that had taken a very long time for Xar to become comfortable enough for him to do-making the drow moan louder.  
“Oh I plant to dear, don't you worry...” He slid Xar's pants down and spread his cheeks. “Always such a beautiful sight...” He pulled a small bottle of lube form his pocket and slicked up his fingers.  
“Man, you were planning for this?” Xar grinned over his shoulder at Amor.  
“Oh, absolutely, I had no intention of waiting to reward you for being so good until we get home.” Amor kissed him as he slid a couple fingers into Xar's rear. He drizzled lube onto Xar's cock before pocketing the bottle as he warmed his boyfriend up. Xar groaned softly as the tiefling stretched his ass and pumped his cock.  
“Oh fuck, Amor, you-ah-you know me too well...fuck...” He pant softly and Amor chuckled. He slid his fingers out and popped open his own pants letting his cock spring out. He lined up and easily slid into Xar's slick ass. His thrusts were deep and slow sending shivers up Xar's spine.  
“God you're tight as always babe...” He nuzzled against Xar's neck, loving how close they were, how far they're come together, how much he simply adored this weird stoner man. Xar loved how Amor was so willing to work together on insecurities they both had, to take things slow, to work to the romance part of their relationship. The fatc they both deeply enjoyed how well the other fucked was a nice bonus.  
His thrusts started getting faster, his free hand groping Xar's chest. He twist Xar's nipples causing him to clench his teeth with a soft hiss. He laughed softly as he knew Xar was doing his damnedest not to howl for more. His pace continued to get rougher as he got closer to the edge. “I'm going to fill your ass Xarann, how's that sound you dirty, naughty boy?”  
Xra shivered and pressed back against him. “God fucking...fff-fuck me...” His own cock was twitching in Amor's hand ready to blow any second.  
“Good boy...” Amor practically purred into Xar's ear before slamming into him deep and hard, one hand clasped over the drow's mouth to mute his loud moan as the two came. Xar pant heavily, legs barely holding him up as Amor pumped his load into him. “Such a-ahhh...A good boy Xarannnn~” Amor nuzzled Xar and sighed happily. “Love you big guy...”  
“Heh, love you too Amor...” The two finished up and with a bit of prestidigitation clean up was a breeze. Their disappearance hadn't been over looked apparently as once the door opened a few of the show goers scattered form the door, their faces deep red.  
“W-well, ahaha, it seems they, uh, got a performance.” Xar tried not to laugh over Amor's awkward statement.  
“Well I enjoyed it. Maybe we should uh...take it 'on the road' so to speak though?” Amor nodded and the two scurried off, giving an excuse of needing to do something the next day and being unable to stay as a result, and head home to enjoy each other's company uninterupted.


End file.
